1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pressure gauge. In particular, the invention relates to a tire pressure gauge that digitally displays and aurally outputs the value of pressure measured by it.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of conventional tire pressure gauges that digitally display the values of pressure measured by them. A prior art tire pressure gauge displays and aurally outputs the value of pressure measured by it. For example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,068,608 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,554 may be referred to.
However, there has been no tire pressure gauge capable of measuring the tire pressure of a bicycle, a car or the like, digitally displaying the measured value in predetermined units of pressure and aurally outputting the value in different languages.
In general, the tire pressure of bicycles is high and ranges from about 1 kg/cm2 to about 8 kg/cm2, while the tire pressure of cars is low and about a half of that of bicycles. The air valves particularly of bicycle tires differ in size between the American and French types and among different countries. Accordingly, various tire pressure gauges are required for different valve sizes and different pressure ranges.
Various types of bicycle tires and car tires have different ranges of optimum pressure. In general, if a vehicle runs with its tires low in pressure, both sides of the outer peripheral surface of each tire wear out due to their friction against the road surface. This affects the life of the tire. In particular, if a car runs at high speed with its tires low in pressure, they heat up to dangerous temperatures. If a vehicle runs with its tires too high in pressure, only the midsection of the peripheral surface of each tire contacts with the road surface and abnormally wears out.
Accordingly, different ranges of optimum tire pressure are set for bicycles and cars, which are vehicles having tires. The tire pressure of each vehicle having tires needs to be checked at regular intervals according to the condition under which the vehicle is used.
Recent industrial globalization causes many cars and bicycles made in foreign countries to be imported. Some tire pressure gauges are imported, and others are exported. In general, tire pressure gauges for use in each country display values of tire pressure in the units of pressure used there, and aurally output them in the language or one of the languages of the country. The tire pressure gauges that aurally output values of pressure in only one language are inconvenient in a country where two or more languages are spoken.
In view of the foregoing problems, the object of the present invention is to provide a portable tire pressure gauge for measuring a value of tire pressure, the gauge being able to display the measured value digitally and selectively in one of different units of pressure and output the measured value aurally and selectively in one of different languages.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tire pressure gauge for measuring a value of tire pressure, the gauge comprising a display for displaying the measured value, an audio output unit for aurally outputting the measured value in one of different languages, and a power supply for measurement and display. This gauge can output the measured value of tire pressure aurally in a desired language and be operated even by a person having bad eyes.
The different languages may be the language of a country and a first foreign language in the country. The gauge may further comprise a voice output switch for switching on or off voice output and a language selection switch for selecting one of these two languages. The gauge can output the measured value aurally and selectively in one of the language of the country and the first foreign language, which many people in the country speak or understand.
The language of the country and the first foreign language may be English and Spanish, respectively, which many people in the United States understand.
The audio output unit may output the measured value of tire pressure as displayed on the display. If the measured value approaches a limit value stored in an arithmetic circuitry, this output unit may also output an audio warning. In this case, if the measured value is so low that the tire needs to be supplied with air, the tire pressure gauge can output an audio warning, which reminds the gauge user to supply the tire with air.
If the power supply is a solar battery, there is no need to carry a battery about together with the tire pressure gauge. This makes the gauge portable.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tire pressure gauge comprising a chuck for engaging with the air valve of a tire, a detector for detecting a value of tire pressure, a display for displaying the detected value, a unit selection switch for selecting the units of pressure in which the detected value is displayed, an arithmetic circuitry for converting the detected value into a value in the selected units, an audio output unit for aurally outputting the detected value in one of different languages, and a power supply for measurement and display. This gauge can measure tire pressure in various units of pressure.
The display of this gauge may be digital. The gauge may further comprise an illuminator for illuminating the digital display to make sure that the detected value of tire pressure is visible.
The units of pressure may be xe2x80x9cpsixe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cbarxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ckg/cm2xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ckPaxe2x80x9d so that the detected value of tire pressure can be displayed in the units of pressure that the gauge user understands most easily.
The different languages in which this gauge can aurally output the detected value may be the language of a country and a first foreign language in the country. The gauge may further comprise a voice output switch for switching on or off voice output and a language selection switch for selecting one of these two languages. The gauge can output the detected value aurally and selectively in one of the language of the country and the first foreign language, which many people in the country speak. The gauge can also output the value aurally in the units of pressure that the gauge user understands most easily. This enables many people in the country to understand the gauge.
The language of the country and the first foreign language may be English and Spanish, respectively. This enables the gauge to output the detected value of tire pressure in the units of pressure that the people living in the United States understand most easily. The audio output unit may output the detected value of tire pressure as displayed on the display. If the detected value approaches a limit value stored in the arithmetic circuitry, this output unit may also output an audio warning. In this case, if the detected value is so low that the tire needs to be supplied with air, the tire pressure gauge can output an audio warning in the units of pressure that the gauge user understands most easily. The warning reminds the user to supply the tire with air.